


That Face You Make When

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, Cutesy, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, research mode Sam, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: Reader is infatuated with a certain long-haired, crazy tall, brownish eyed Winchester. He is all business.





	

There was something about his scowl that made you crazy. He wasn’t the kind of guy that made the face only when he was frustrated or angry, it was when something was particularly vexing to him, then his brows would come together, his hazel eyes would crinkle slightly and his mouth would pull down at the corners. Sometimes you would try and create the look, you would try and come up with some difficult bit of trivia on some super specific monster. Only, it was never the same as when it happened genuinely. More exciting was when he would break into a smile after getting it all figured out. Something about the contrast made it seem brighter, more special.

“Is that for the case?” Sam was staring at you, as you stopped in the doorway of his bedroom.

Your hands instinctively clutched at the papers you had been bringing him. The whole reason that your strange train of thoughts had started. It was easy to assume that you had a crush on the younger Winchester. You thought of Dean like a brother, he was always teasing you, sparring with you, and giving you flirting tips when you went out to the bars. However, Sammy had always been more reserved around you. It was like he was all business, maybe it was the whole wanting-what-you-couldn’t-have-thing, but you wanted him desperately.

You walked over to his bed, trying to step quickly and not trip over yourself in excitement at being that close to him.

“Yeah, just some local lore I dug up. Nothing super fascinating though.”

“Well,” he was still studying your face, “just keep on it.”

You were being dismissed and you knew it. You wanted to try and do something to bridge the gap between the two of you. It was like trying to solve a puzzle, finding the one topic you could land on that would get him to open up and notice you as more than just some hunter sidekick. You looked around his bedroom. It gave away nothing about him as a person. No memorabilia or movie posters, and unlike his big brother he didn’t even have family portraits.

Your mind was racing, “can I research in here, it’s too quiet in the library.”

He shifted some of the papers that were surrounding the spot he had been laying in, “sure,” and he started to go over what he had found.

It seemed like a pretty simple case of ghost possession but you knew that any case that looked this easy had a way of turning into something far more difficult once you were out there. The best thing you could do is try and get as much of a head start on things as possible. Sam was busy telling you about what he had found involving strange deaths in the area where people were burning up from the inside and linking it to a 60-year-old case of some women that had been trapped in a house fire that authorities had suspected of being caused by arson.

“Ok, well I will look into any shady characters she might have known.” You went to grab his laptop since he was busy shifting through printed out pages from the local paper he had already grabbed.

As you went to lift up the screen, you felt his fingers close around your wrist halting you.

Squinting at him, you expected him to let go. “What?”

“It’s just, don’t go snooping around on there.” 

“Alright,” you couldn’t help the pointed eye roll, “but just so you know, I would have just assumed the porn was from Dean.”

He faux chuckled, “yeah, I know.”

The minutes passed quickly. Even though the research was boring and slow going you enjoyed spending the time stretched out next to Sam. Occasionally he would move an inch or so and a random body part would brush against you causing a little jolt to shoot out through your veins.

You liked the normal girl feeling you had with the crush. It was thrilling to know that something as simple as liking someone still had the capacity, with everything you had seen, to ignite the excitement inside of you. The night was starting to creep in, you didn’t need windows or clocks in the bunker to tell, since as soon as darkness started to fall the place would becoming chilly. You wrapped your arms around your chest.

“Are you alright?” 

Sam’s voice knocked you immediately out of the daze of thought surrounding the hunt.

You nodded, “Sure, just cold.”

When he jumped off the bed you felt you insides fall. It was the funny feeling of your stomach dropping down somewhere by your knees. For a brief moment, you had thought you were actually getting somewhere with him.

Watching him, he waved his hand in your direction indicating you move off the bedspread. Hopping to the floor you watched as he started to stack the various pages of newsprint and random old tomes onto the nightstand before finally setting him laptop on top of everything to weigh it all down. Then he pulled back the comforter.

“Well.” He smiled slightly, just enough to let you know that it was all a friendly gesture. 

You crawled underneath the blanket, scooping it up around your chin and snuggling your body into the warmth. “Thanks.”

He climbed beside you. Not getting under the covers with you, he opted for sitting on the lumps and watching you.

“Shouldn’t we be working?” You had butterflies as his eyes stayed glued to you. 

“I thought maybe we could watch a movie instead.” 

You knew this was your chance. Spending time with Sam as a friend instead of keeping everything strictly business. You shook your head in agreeance and waited to see what he was going to choose for your time together. 

What was shocking was the way he surprised you, when the screen pulled up Buffy you heart lit up, “I didn’t think you watched stuff like this.” 

Cuddling down further, you prepared yourself to watch the shows first episode even though you had already seen it a million times. 

“I don’t,” he laughed a little, “I know you like it though.” 

It was strange that for the way Sam treated you, you had always assumed that he took little to no notice of your habits. Instead, it seemed like he knew you far better than you could have guessed from your favorite shows to your little movements when you got cold. Now you just wanted to get to know him. 

“Sammy,” you turned you head towards him, watching him watch the show on the screen. 

“Yep?” He was distracted, watching as a teenager was screaming at the discovery of a corpse in their locker. 

“Why didn’t you ever decorate this place?”

You knew that he had his own issues. That he had wanted a different life before Dean had come and got him all that time ago. Back then he still dreamed of a life with Jess, while he held some big time lawyer gig. Now it was all weird cement basement clubhouses and monsters, and it didn’t even pay decently. You studied the blank walls and wondered what he would tape to their surfaces. 

He looked towards you, “I guess, I never had any reason to want to stay here. It just seemed like a place to store my stuff,” he paused before adding, “until recently anyway.”   
When his hand found yours you felt your face flush with pleasure. It was too perfect. Sure, it was something that twelve-year-olds did, watching T.V. and holding hands. Right now though, it felt like just the beginning. 

For a while it was calm, but Sam had to go run out and meet Dean for some semi-emergency on the hunt. His brother was safe but he needed back up. You were supposed to stay in case they needed any other info looked up. It was the boring job but you were so good at it, you didn’t make Sam feel guilty for leaving you. 

Staying wrapped up in his bedding was the most comfortable you had been in the new place. There was something about the smell of his cologne and just the unique clean smell that was all him that had you reverting to a giggling school girl you had never been. Knowing that you should be trying to focus on the case you reached back over for the younger Winchester’s laptop. You could have gone and got yours but the simple stretch over to the nightstand meant more time in his bed, and besides, he wouldn’t mind.   
An hour later, there had been no word from either brother. You were getting to the weird state of exhaustion where your eyes blurred the tiny black text filling up the screen. It was time to give up, most likely Sam was still almost half a day away from even getting to the same city, much less actually finding Dean. You decided to do some good old googling to rot your brain. A thought gripped you, however, forcing you to click down the window. 

You knew that nosing through other people’s stuff was a bad choice, but a strange sensation had come over you earlier. Sam telling you not to go looking for anything made you feel as if it was something specifically related to you. 

For a computer whiz, you were shocked to see exactly what he had been hiding fairly quickly. It was a simple word document, the most recently opened, and its title was Y/N.   
Scanning the page you saw the simple words, not quite a love letter but sweet none the less. A quick flutter in your chest had you snapping shut the screen. It felt wrong to invade his privacy, and although it had been a pleasant surprise to know he had feelings for you, it also felt wrong to have done it like this. You had felt so right with him earlier together just comfortable and relaxed and in a second you had taken what little you knew about him, that he was secretive and blew past in a moment of rash curiosity. 

Now the only question was, did you confront him about it or let it play out. It was going to be a long night trying to decide.


End file.
